An Assassin in SAO
by AllenFierte
Summary: A reboot of a reboot. Hope for updates more regularly then before. In other words, more then never. The basis of this story is: What would happen if an ex-assassin from Assassins Creed was put in Sword Art Online. The answer? Plenty of stabby-stabby, and one missing canon. Also, more Argo. Because Argo! Updates daily... Pfft, nah. Expect bi-weekly updates. (My third try. Let's Go!)
1. Chapter 1: Reboot 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Chapter 1: Reboot 3: Electric Boogaloo**

Hey. Thank you for reading my fanfiction. Some of you might remember this story from a different account about 3 or 4 years ago. Probably not, but eh. Some of you might also remember this story from about a year ago. More likely, but still a bit iffy. Well, I finally got around to writing this thing again, and I'll try for at least bi-weekly updates. Hopefully more.

Anyways, for the third time, An Assassin in Sword Art Online (Rewrite the third, because I'm inconsistent.

Also, all names will be in the Western style. (First Name : Last Name)

I made some updates to parts of the story, but nothing major.

BTW, all I know about Assassins Creed is what I learned from Assassin in the Void (A Familiar of Zero AC Xover) and On Eagles Wings (Also a Familiar of Zero AC Xover). And a bit from when I researched stuff for my OC. Other than that I know next to nothing, so if anything is wrong then please tell me and I will do my best to correct it. Or just say it's AU and ignore it.

This is generally a humorous fanfiction, but with some darker parts here and again.

Please review and tell me what I could do to improve the story.

I really don't have much else to say other than "I hope you enjoy!"

Note: I will use Blank for most SAO terms. (eg. Items, Sword Skills, Towns, and Mobs, though Character names when read in system will be _.)

Note: And hey, I don't own Sword Art Online, Assassins Creed, or any other things I mention. Well, technically I own Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization and Assassins Creed: Pirates, but not the IPs.

Note: Forget anything you know about Japan that is canon to AC, the details of the Assassins and Templars in Japan will be slightly different (See: Not at all similar) to AC canon.

* * *

"The fact that all of this was happening in virtual space made no difference. Being virtually killed by virtual laser in virtual space is just as effective as the real thing..."

― Douglas Adams, Mostly Harmless

* * *

"Hello, agent Akakawa," came the digitized voice from the computer.

"Sup, Q," the teenager lounging on his couch replied lazily.

"You used to be a member of The Order, show a little more respect. And stop calling me Q." The voice, the teen decided, sounded distinctly annoyed. Not that he cared.

"Yeah, well I'm not an assassin any more. And I totally didn't watch too many James Bond movies growing up." The teen sighed and sat up. There was, after all, a time for humor and a time to be serious. This was the latter. "So what does the Order need with me?"

"Actually we need you to infiltrate the new game Sword Art Online. We are aware that Kayaba Akihiko once worked with the Templars. We need you to make sure it's safe."

"So I get paid for playing video games?"

"Yes."

"Why me?"

"You're one of the only people that The Order can trust who also has time to spare and actually plays video games. We could get, say, Matthew to do the job, but…"

"Yeah, I get it. The old man would hate every second of it. Though I assume that it's also because I'm expendable?" There was no response, though that pretty much confirmed Yashin's statement. "Well whatever. When do I start?"

* * *

"Players, welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. Right now, I am the only person who can control this world."

Yashin, as he was calling himself in the game, sighed.

"I think that most of you have discovered the fact that the Log Out button has disappeared from the main menu. This is not a bug; it is a feature of Sword Art Online."

Of course something would go wrong. Why wouldn't it?

"Until you reach the 100th floor and defeat the boss, you will not be able to log out."

"Tch. Well, at least it ain't Everquest," Yashin muttered.

The voice continued, uncaring of Yashin's complaints, both silent and vocalized. "If your HP reaches zero or the Nerve Gear is tampered with from the outside, the signal sensors in your nerve gear will emit a strong electromagnetic pulse, destroying your brain and stopping all of your basic functions."

Some people took that realization poorly. For Yashin, it was nothing new.

"You will all most probably be wondering, 'Why?' Why am I - the creator of both the Nerve Gear and SAO, Kayaba Akihiko - doing something like this? Is this a sort of terrorist attack? Is he going to ransom us?"

Judging by the sudden explosion of whispered conversations, many people had in fact been wondering that.

"None of these is the reason I am doing this. Not only that, but now for me, there is no longer a reason or a purpose in doing this. The reason is because... this situation itself was my purpose in doing this. To create and watch this world is the only reason I have created the Nerve Gear and SAO. And now, everything has been realized."

A God complex then? No, not quite. Kayaba was arrogant, to be sure, but in Yashin's eyes much of that was warranted. The man had created a world after all. It was something else.

"Now, I have finished the official tutorial for «Sword Art Online». Players, I wish you luck."

Yashin groaned as the plaza erupted into a frenzy of noise. "Atch, I knew that this was too good to be true. Well now I know that it is most certainly NOT safe."

"Too true, young assassin," came the voice from behind him.

"What? Who's there?" Yashin spun around and drew his sword. He found nothing. Glancing around, he realized that the entire world had fallen away, leaving him alone in an empty expanse of white.

"I am Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of this game. And you are Takeashi Akakawa, a rogue assassin going by the in-game name of Yashin," the voice said.

"Well, yeah I heard your speech. But how do you know I'm an assassin? Why're you talking to me? And where did all the people go?" Yashin asked, looking around the endless white landscape that stretched on into infinity.

Kayaba sighed. "Kids these days. Did you really think that I wouldn't expect The Order or The Templars to sneak some people in? I'm not blind, you know? Anyways, I'm here because you interest me. You're one of the only people to leave the Order and get away with it. Also, remember I do have admin controls right now, after all I created this. I simply teleported you."

Yashin nodded in understanding. "Ah, well. I guess I should've expected that. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to give you these. You wouldn't be much of an assassin without them now would you? Check your inventory." Kayaba waved his his hand and bathed Yashin in light.

After the light faded Yashin opened up his menu and scrolled through. A few of the items he now had caught his eye.

Well, he thought, the Hidden Blade was somewhat expected, but what are the Yataghan Blades? Ah, there's the typical uniform. Cosmetic item: Replaces current outfit?

"Dang, that's a lot of stuff, but why would you give me this?" He asked warily.

"Because you're interesting," Kayaba replied.

Yashin blinked. "Okay... anyway thanks, I guess. So can I go start playing now? I mean that's why I'm here after all."

Kayaba raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to say something about how I'm evil and you're going to kill me?"

"Well actually this place is safer than my normal life and they feed you for free at the hospital. Also I hear that the taste engine in this game is great. I guess overall this place is cheaper, safer, and more fun than real life is, so yeah, why would I want to leave?" He explained with a shrug. "I mean, once we beat this game, I'm going to find you, carve out your throat, and crucify you with your own ribcage, but why be hostile about it? It's all just business after all.

"Fair enough," Kayaba said with a chuckle. "I was right, you are interesting. Well I have to go now. Do try not to get yourself killed in the meantime. Farewell, Assassin."

The world turned black and Yashin's vision darkened.

After a few seconds, his eyes snapped open. Well, he thought, that was different. Turns out Kayaba was pretty chill. Yashin stood up and checked his inventory. After making sure that everything was in order he looked around. In front of him was a forest with a path leading down it. Looking behind him he saw the starting city.

He weighed his options. He could go back to get more supplies, or he could just wing it. Yashin thought for a second, before deciding that thinking was too much trouble and he'd just wing it.

With that thought he turned and began strolling into the forest, taking the first steps on his journey. The journey of An Assassin.


	2. Info Sheet

**This is my Sword Art Online/Any RPG ever Sheet**

This is a reference sheet that I use for calculating and remembering the Skills, Items, and Physics of Aincrad, but it can be used for most RPG's. Feel free to use it, I don't care, just credit me.

Also, any comments on how I could improve the format would be welcome, as well as any skills you want added, or any balance changes. This page will be updated whenever I update the actual story.

**This will always be Chapter 2 of any of my Sword Art Online stories.**

**Legend**

**Designates the separate sections: -===|||===-**

Designates the separate parts of a section: -===|||===-

**Stats:**

_Upgradable:_

Strength (Abbr. Str)

Agility (Abbr. Agi)

Vitality (Abbr. Vit)

Intelligence (Abbr. Int)

Dexterity (Abbr. Dex)

_Hidden:_

Luck (Abbr. L)

Stamina (Abbr. Stam)

Defense (Abbr. Def)

**Physics**

Constants:

_**Gravity**_

9.8 m/s

_**Force (Newtons)**_

F=ma

m=kg

a=m/s^2

_**Jumping**_

J (Base Jump Height) = 50 centimeters

PlyJ (Current Jump Height)

Movement:

_Basic_

**Walking: No Stam**

Min: 1*(10^-100000) kph

Max: 5 kph + ((Agi-5)/10)

**Running: Medium Stam**

Min: 5 kph + ((Agi-5)/10)

Max: 15 kph

**Sprinting: High Stam**

Min: 15 kph

Max: 20 kph + ((Agi-10)/2)

**Skills**

Skill level(Slvl)

_**Acrobatics**_

Fall Resistance = Fall Damage*.((Slvl/10)*.8)

PlyJ = J + (Slvl/100)

_Acrobatics Skills_

Air Dodge (Slvl 1)

Aerial Ace (Slvl 100) - Allows the Player to use [Horizontal], [Vertical], [Diagonal], or any evolution of those skills.

Air Skill (Slvl 500) - Allows the Player to use any Skill in the air.

Air Trick (Slvl 1000) - Allows the Player to chain _Sword Skills_ together, with no _Cooldown_, provided they are in the air. Upon contact with the ground, all _Cooldowns_ are added together, then multiplied by 2.

_**Fishing**_

Chance = ((Slvl/10*Time Spent)/2 Each time a Fish is {Caught})

_Fishing Skills_

Fish (Slvl 1) - Allows the Player to use [Fishing Rod]-type items.

Find Bait (Slvl 1) - Only usable on a Riverbank. Chance to find [Cheap Bait].

Gut (Slvl 50) - Low damage, _Fast Slash_. Inflicts {Bleed}.

Reel In (Slvl 100) - Allows the Player to pull the target towards them. Effect decreases depending on the target's _Mass_.

Luck o' The Sea (Slvl 1000) - Gives the Player a 100% chance to catch something. 75% chance for it to be a [Fish]. 20% chance for it to be a [Common Item]. 4.5% chance for it to be a [Rare Item]. .5% chance for it to be an [Fishing Artifact].


	3. Chapter 2: Time Passed

**Chapter 2: Time Passed**

With a grunt Yashin launched himself from the branch he was standing on and landed flawlessly on the branch in front of him. Jumping upwards he began to scale the tree, and within a minute was at the top of it. He gazed out at the forest that stretched out in all directions around him and marveled once more at realism of the game's engine. Even though it had been months since they got stuck here, it was still astounding. You could feel the wind in your hair, taste the brisk morning air, even hear the faint cries for help from some poor group of people who were being robbed...

He paused for a moment. Now that wasn't right. Glancing around at the forest beneath him he spotted the group who were getting robbed. There was no way he would be able to get there in time if he just scaled down the tree, so he decided to take the fast way down. He stepped forward and dropped.

"Arrivederci!"

Yashin crossed his arms as he plummeted towards the forest floor, smashing through numerous branches on the way down.  
I sure hope that there's something at the bottom, he thought.

With a thud he landed in a convenient pile of leaves that just happened to at the bottom of the tree. Wading out of the pile he began to sprint towards where he had seen the people. He paused behind a tree and peered out from behind it. In front of him a group of about 10 players with red cursors had surrounded a smaller group of players with green cursors.

The person that he assumed was the leader of the reds pushed one of the green players down, before motioning one of his other fellow players forward. A player with a giant axe stepped forward and raised it over his head. He decided that this was a good time to put an end to this.

Yashin stepped out from behind the tree and yelled at them. "NYPD! Stop what you are doing, and get on the ground! Hands behind your head!"

All of the red players froze and one of them even dropped to the ground and started to put his hands behind his head, before one of other red players slapped him.

Yashin smiled cheerily. "Hey, you might want to cut down on those American crime shows. Really, how gullible can you be? We're in Japan, in a video game. New York could hardly be farther from here."

The man who Yashin had pinned as the leader pointed his sword at him.

"Hey kid, get outta here. This is none of your business, leave now and you'll live." He made a shooing motion towards Yashin before turning away, probably assuming that he would comply with the order.

Yashin shrugged, turned around, and began to walk away before spinning around and lunging towards the red players, catching one of them with a vicious right hook and sending him stumbling back. A flash of steel flickered in the sunlight and one of the red players gave a cry of pain and clutched at the stump where his arm used to be. From Yashin's left sleeve a blade had extended, and with his right hand he drew the sword that had been hanging at his side. Yashin spun it skillfully, before settling into a defensive stance and addressing the leader of the red players.

"I wasn't kidding when I said to stop. Now how about you let those green players go? It would be a pity to have to kill you." The red players just laughed at him.

"You might have some degree of skill, but you'd never kill anyone. Besides, the only reason you managed to even hurt one of my men was because you caught them unprepared." The red player leader said mockingly to Yashin. "But it would be a shame to let talent go to waste. How about joining us?"

"No." The reply was instant.

"Are you sure? You would get an even share of the loot." The red leader tried again.

"Never."

The red leader looked slightly annoyed by now. "Last chance, join or die!"

Yashin grinned. "And thrice do I say to thee, bit me."

The red leader growled at him. "Fine, have it your way. Kill him."

With a shout all of the red players charged at him. The axe wielding player who had been about to behead the green led the charge. Silver flashed in the light and the man slumped backwards, breaking into a shower of polygons.

That brought the bandits up short and they stared at him in shock. Yashin just looked back at them coldly, smile falling from his face. "What was that about not killing, hmm?"

"You little…" One of the bandits rushed him again. Yashin sighed.

"Playtime's over, time to die."

Ducking under the strike, his blade flashed once more. The man was sent to the ground, shattering just like the one before. Yashin just kept moving, tearing into the bandits. Steel met steel, again and again. And he still pushed on, even as five more of the bandits shattered into pieces.

"Monster!" One of the remaining bandits turned to run, and caught a knife in his back sending him to the ground. In a second Yashin was on top of him, his blade lodging in the man's head. Rising from the ground Yashin lashed out, cutting down another bandit. He turned to the bandit leader, who was the only one left standing.

"I will say this once. Drop. Your. Sword."

The man cursed, and let his sword fall to the ground.

"Good. There really was no reason for you to die as well." Yashin turned to the players he had saved, who were still looking at him in shock.

"I have somewhere to be, so could I ask you to take him back to the tow…" He was interrupted by one of the players pointing behind him.

"Look out!"

Dropping to the ground, Yashin swung his blade, catching the bandit leader in the throat. The man stumbled backwards, the dagger in his hand clattering to the ground.  
Yashin glanced back at the players he had saved and nodded his head. "Ah. Thank you. I didn't think he would have been brave enough to try something like that. I suppose that you don't have to take him back to town then. But as I said, I really must be going."

Turning away, Yashin began to stroll into the forest, fading into the shadows.

One of the players, a young women turned to the man beside her. "Oi Gato, do you know who that was?"

Gato shrugged. "I can't say for sure, but I there have been some rumors going around. A man cloaked in white and red, who has been going around saving players. No one knows his real name, so people have made up a few. I think the most memorable was given on account of how he appears out of nowhere, and has tended kill whatever the threat is. I believe it was… Hmm, what was that again?"

One of the other players broke in. "The Assassin?"

"That's right! Pretty fitting, I think?"

The group nodded in agreement, even as they began to head back to the town. Shaken up from their brush with death, but still breathing.

* * *

Kayaba glanced over towards his monitor, and blinked in surprise. "I had thought that they would have been killed. You really are shaking things up, aren't you. But I wonder if that is enough. I'll have to test him, perhaps he will be what is needed."

Tapping out a few commands, Kayaba sat back, satisfied with his work. "Now that, that should challenge our young assassin." And then he turned away, moving on to other things. He had bigger things to worry about that An Assassin.


	4. Chapter 3: Rat Pack

Sometimes I hate this site's formatting. I really do.

**Chapter 3: Rat Pack**

Yashin sighed. He was bored. It had been a few days since he had saved that group of people, but there was nothing to do now. The "red" players were keeping a low profile, so he had nothing much to do. Even with Christmas coming up, there just seemed to be nothing going on. He groaned and flailed his arms around wildly. "Ah, blast. I'm so bored. I wish there was something to kill, or something to try to kill me! Why does this game have to be so boring!"

All other people in the square he was sitting in started to edge away from the obviously crazy person. I mean, who would want more things to try and kill them in this death game? It's not like they were the crazy frontliners who would go around fighting deadly bosses. This was, after all, only the 27th floor, and the clearers were already on to the 35th. Yashin sighed and was about to get up, before two thin arms wrapped around him.

"Neh, why the long face Ya-san, sa? Bored?" Yashin groaned and looked back over his shoulder, staring into the two brown eyes which now loomed above him, ringed by a brown cloak and dirty blonde hair.

"Argo, piss off. I was busy feeling sad for myself that there was nothing to kill. Well, at least nothing that screams. And there's no PvP tourneys going on, ya know? What's a borderline psychopathic ex-assassin supposed to do with their time, huh?"

Argo shrugged. "Well, there is something. I doubt it'll be very interesting, but…"

Yashin narrowed his eyes. "Well then, if it won't be too interesting, why on Kayaba's green, and occasionally other coloured, flying sky castle would you come to me of all people for help?"

"Because," Argo sighed, "you're one of the sneakiest people I know. And the only one I can actually trust to any degree. I mean, would you trust a guy called Judas Iscariot? Because that's the only other high level stealth player who isn't a PKer. Which is in itself surprising, at least based on his name."

"Eh, whatever," Yashin said. "I'll do it. How much you paying?"  
"100,000 Cor."

Yashin laughed. "200,000 or 75,000 and an unrefusable request at a later date."

"Both are too high. I'm not willing to pay that much, and neither do I trust you to that extent. I'm not that stupid, sa."

"Oh? But you just said that I was the only one who you would trust to do this. So you don't really have a choice, do you?"  
Argo sighed. "I shouldn't have mentioned that, should I?"

"Actually, it was good that you did. I would have found out eventually, I always do, and then you'd be in a whole world of pain. But let's make a deal. This is about Ki-kun, right? I'm almost certain of that. Yeah, he's my friend too. Well, maybe not quite a friend, but I like him. Kid's got spirit. And a heart. Heh, isn't that funny. A black knight with a heart. Eh, whatever. So, here's my price. 50,000 Cor, and one refusable favour at a later date. After all, knowledge is power, and all that rot."

"Deal. I'm sending your money now."

Yashin nodded and pressed the accept button on the screen that popped up in front of him. "So, what's the job?"

"I need you to follow Kii-bou," Argo said. "And he can't know about it. He just joined a guild recently, and if something were to happen to them… I don't know what he'd do. I tease him, but well… He's a friend, you know?"

Yashin grinned at her. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Sure then, I'll do it. I can't promise that I can save them if they get in trouble though. Remember that. Like you said, I'm a stealth player, not a combat one. I can take on players, but mobs? Different story, 'specially if Ki-kun and pals walk into a trap. I'll do my best, but no guarantees on anything."

"Oh?" Argo raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that they're going to run into trouble, sa?"

"Because Kirito attracts trouble almost as well as you do. He could walk into an empty room, and somehow run into a boss level mob. It's kinda silly at this point. Almost as bad as you and your luck for only running into dog based enemies. How did you get trapped in a tree anyhow?"

Argo blushed slightly and looked away. "I was low level, alright! They surprised me… and how do you know about that anyway?"

"Oh, did I not tell you?" Yashin pulled himself up from where he was lounging and stepped closer to her. "Like you said, I'm a stealth player. I may not be the best, but I'm a whole lot better than you. So keep an eye out. I. Could. Be. Anywhere."

With his last word, he pulled his cloak tight around himself, and just vanished. Argo blinked in surprise. "Wha… But… How even! That's not possible!"

Yashin smiled as he walked away from Argo's complaints about his hiding skills. Though she wasn't wrong. That it should be impossible, that is. With a sigh, he pulled up his menu and glared at the newest skill.

**Invisible Man**

You become impossible to see, provided you are either within 10 meters of a person who is not looking for you, or standing still for 60 seconds. And hey, combine this with pickpocketing and the world's your oyster! Whaddya say, Assassin-san? Hey, speaking of, you could sneak into Argo's room, couldn't you? Oh, did I mention that the ethics code won't activate? :lennyface:

With a growl, Yashin dismissed the box before looking up at the sky. "Damn you Kayaba and your awful sense of humor! I swear, when I get my hands on you, I will tear out your spine and beat you to death with it!"

This sent most of the people surrounding him fleeing for their lives from what they thought was some sort of glitch, as he still had Invisible Man active. With a few more curses, Yashin began making his way towards the friend marker that read Kirito. The things he did, really. It was such a pain looking after these kids like this. And hey, he had gotten Argo to pay him for something he was planning on doing anyways. After all, he'd already seen enough people die. He wasn't a hero, but dammit if he wouldn't try and save the kid who could be. After all, the Knights stood in the light. Kirito would lead the frontlines from the light. He would guard them from the shadows. After all, that's what he did best. The shadows are his best friend. After all, he was An Assassin.


End file.
